


Faíscas

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Magic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:13:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Faíscas voavam quando elas se beijavam.





	Faíscas

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sparks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626307) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> [Femslash February Prompt List](http://mintyquartz.tumblr.com/post/138255227356/femslash-february-prompt-list), dia 01 - sparks (faíscas).

Faíscas voavam quando elas se beijavam.

De uma forma bem literal.

Da primeira vez que aconteceu, Sera surtou e saiu correndo.

Isso era magia, afinal, e pior, era magia fora de controle, e isso era uma das coisas mais assustadoras do mundo de se ver.

Se isso fosse qualquer outra maga, Sera só manteria sua distância e ficaria segura, talvez atirasse uma flecha de longe se ela se tornasse uma ameaça real.

O problema era, essa era Inky, era sua talvez namorada apesar de não terem falado sobre isso ainda, alta, forte, engraçada, charmosa, incrível.

E Sera confiava nela, mesmo que ela fosse uma maga. Uma maga que parecia perder o controle de sua própria magia quando estava com Sera.

Era assustador, mas Sera gostava dela o bastante para tentar de novo.

Quer dizer, até faíscas começarem a voar de novo.

E claro, elas não machucavam, mesmo quando tocavam nela. Era mais como cócegas leves, como dedos passando levemente por sua pele, quase sem tocar nela. Mas ainda assim era magia fora de controle.

E ela temia magia, ela temia magos.

Ela só amava Inky mais do que ela temia magia.

E se ficar com Inky significava que precisava aceitar algumas faíscas de magia fora de controle, então talvez isso significasse que Sera podia aprender a ver a beleza disso, por ela.


End file.
